A date with a Movie Star
by KODfan
Summary: Jax dares Johnny to ask out Mileena, the most frightening woman in the bar. Johnny, knowing that Johnny Cage can do anything, does just that, and decides to go through with the date. He finds that perhaps the sharp-toothed woman may not be as scary as he was lead to believe... (MKX MILEENA)


Johnny Cage just finished gulping down 12 shots of tequila.

"HOOOHH!" Johnny shouted finishing the last one.

"Damn Johnny, is there anything you won't do?" asked his friend Jax.

"Ha! There's nothing Johnny Cage CAN'T do!" he replied crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" asked the bartender. "Then why don't you try one of these?"

The bartender held up a carolina reaper, the hottest pepper on the planet.

"You think this puny little thing can hurt me?"

And with that Johnny swiped the pepper and ate it in one bite.

"AHHH!" Johnny screamed feeling a fiery sting on his tongue. He grabbed a nearby mug of ice water that didn't belong to him and poured it all over his face and mouth, even eating and chewing the ice cubes.

"Piece of cake!" he said as if nothing had happened.

"Damn...there really isn't anything you can't do..."

"Nah, we can find something..." said Jax. "If Cage can really do anything, then why don't you ask out Mileena over there?"

"Uh...Mileena?"

"Oh damn...Mileena? That chick's been nothing but trouble..." explained the bartender. "She's a regular here at my bar...but it looks like she's come straight from hell. Those gaping jaws look like they could tear your face clear off. That's why I told her to wear her veil while inside because she scares away my customers. I tried to be polite about it and didn't want to offend her, but she got plenty pissed about it. Every week she starts some kind of trouble with someone. Last week she bit some poor guy's jugular right out." he said as Johnny gulped.

"Uh..."

"So Johnny, you gonna do it? I mean if Johnny Cage can do anything..."

"Yeah...I will!...Just watch me!" he said standing up.

"This ain't good..." said the bartender as Johnny walked toward Mileena, sitting by herself at one of the booths.

"Alright Johnny, you can do this. She'll melt right into your arms once she gets a healthy dose of vitamin Cage." he said to himself.

Johnny walked up to Mileena. She was wearing a casual purple tank top and some blue shorts. She also a purple veil around her mouth, though Johnny could see her gaping jaws through it. She looked up at him.

"Hello there pretty and purple." he said sitting down next to her.

"Well...greetings..." she said with a small snarl. "And just why did you wander to my table?"

"To uh...say hi. You looked so lonely over here that Johnny Cage wanted to keep you company, babe."

"Is that so? The famous Johnny Cage wishes to keep me company?"

"Yeah...uh..."

"Do you fear me, Mr. Cage?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah...in fact...I think you're super hot!"

"Well...Mr. Cage, you flatter me. You yourself look like...a tasty treat."

"Oh uhh heh heh..." Johnny said, remembering the story of the face being devoured off. "Thank you."

"Mmmm any other reason why you came over here?"

"Uhh yes actually. I don't know...what your plans are...or if you even have any but uh...hey if you're interested in a date with a movie star, then do you want to go out to dinner with me this saturday?"

"You ask permission to court me to supper, this saturday?"

"Well...uh...yeah..."

"Hmm. Very well. I'll take you up on your offer. Pick me up from my dwelling at 7pm." she said writing it down on a piece of paper. Johnny was surprised Mileena would agree without so much as even biting him. She handed him the paper.

"Don't be late...or else."

"Uh not to worry! I'll be there 7pm sharp!" said Johnny as he walked back to Jax.

"Damn Johnny. You sure this was a good idea?" he asked.

"Hey come on, Johnny Cage can do anything, especially ask out women!"

"And you're sure this isn't a trap? Maybe she thinks you're the dinner!" said the bartender.

"Oh come on. I doubt she's like that. She seems nice." Johnny said looking over at her. Mileena looked back at him. He couldn't tell if she was meaning to smile at him, but he liked to think so.

"So you're really going through with this?" asked Jax.

"Of course I am! Johnny Cage isn't one to stand a woman up."

"Okay. Let me know if you survive."

"I will when I do."

The next night...

Johnny Cage's limo pulled up to the apartment complex where Mileena lived. He wore his best tux, and had earlier texted Mileena to dress nice as they would be eating at a fancy restaurant. Johnny got out of the limo and walked into the building. He then walked down the hall and to the last room at the end of it. He knocked on the door.

"Hello? Mileena you in there?"

"Yes Mr. Cage...I'll be right out."

The door opened. Mileena was wearing a strapless purple dress with a slit, and purple high heels. Her hair was cleanly brushed, and was was wearing a veil around her mouth.

"Wow...you look stunning!"

"Thank you Mr. Cage...you look quite handsome yourself."

"Yeah...except..."

Johnny reached to the back of Mileena's head and untied her veil off.

"There! Much better!"

Mileena felt herself blush. This was the first time anyone actually wanted to see her full face. Johnny gave her his trademark smile.

"A-Are you sure the mor-...other humans will not be revolted by my appearance?"

"Hey, if anyone says anything, I'll tell them to go fuck themselves."

Mileena let out a snarl like laugh.

"Very well, Mr. Cage. Let us depart."

Mileena hooked her arm around Cage's as they walked out of the hall and out the building. They walked up to the limo. Johnny opened the door for her and they both went inside.

"Will we be going to the usual spot, sir?" asked the driver.

"You know it!" said Johnny. The driver began to drive, and soon took them to a lavish restaurant. They both got out and began to walk towards it. Mileena snaked her arm around Johnny's. Johnny smiled as they stepped inside, and up to the host. He seemed a bit puzzled, but handled them politely.

"Hello there! Table for two, please." said Johnny.

"Of course, Mr. Cage. Right this way."

The host sat them down at a table.

"A waiter will be right with you."

Johnny looked at Mileena, causing her to smile. She had never gone out with someone before. In fact it was one of the first times someone wasn't repulsed by her.

"So Mileena...what do you do for a living?"

"Me? Well there's not much to say, really."

"Oh...well what do you do to pay the bills?"

"...Waste management."

"Ah...interesting!"

The waiter stopped by their table.

"Good evening, what can I get you two?"

"Two glasses of your finest wine, please."

"Of course."

"I'll have the filet mignon, cooked medium well."

"Alright. And for the...lady?"

"I'll have a twelve ounce steak...cooked rare."

"You got it. Your food will be right out."

Around in the restaurant, some people started to murmur while the two talked. Mileena was certainly an odd looking woman. Some people were disgusted by Mileena's appearance. Unknown to the couple, the restaurant was owned by a mafia. The security on the cameras were watching them.

After a bit, Johnny and Mileena were served. Mileena smiled the second she looked at her steak.

"Alright!" She said as she picked up the steak with her bare hands and bit off a huge piece. She chewed the steak up and down in her large jaws, with bits of meat falling on to the table.

"Ha ha ha!" Johnny laughed, thinking it was cute. He began to eat as well. Some of the patrons were repulsed and left. Some of the security watching in the dining area nodded to each other and sent a few guys to their table.

"Excuse me sir, your lady here is causing quite a disturbance. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What! Are you serious?" shouted Johnny. "We just got here!"

"You're going to have to leave, or you'll be escorted out."

"Is that so? Then looks like we'll have to be escorted."

The man put his hand on Johnny's shoulder, but Johnny retaliated by slapping his arm away and punching him in the face. The patrons reacted in shock as Johnny picked up his chair and hurled it at another man, knocking him out. Another man ran up to Johnny. He threw a punch at Johnny, but it was blocked and Johnny dropped to the floor, delivering a hard punch to his groin, bursting the man's testicles open and sending him to the floor in unbearable pain.

Suddenly Mileena was grabbed from behind.

"Unhand me you filthy oaf!"

Mileena elbowed the man in the stomach then bit his neck, tearing a large part of flesh and muscle off, and spewing his blood everywhere over the table. Another man ran up to her. Mileena leaped on to him and gorged on his face, ripping the flesh off of it until it was completely disfigured.

Suddenly a few men with pistols came out as the patrons ran away screaming. They fired at Johnny, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ah!" he yelped.

"Johnny!" Mileena screamed as she threw daggers at the gunmen, hitting them each in the chest and sending them to the floor, dead. More men started to come out. Johnny threw his force balls at them, launching a couple of men to the wall, knocking them out from the harsh impact. Some of the men made it to them. Mileena grabbed one and stabbed him several times in the stomach before finishing him off with a knee to the jaw.

Johnny flip kicked the guy closest to him, sending the man flying through the air and crashing into a table. As the next man ran up to him, Johnny dropped down and gave him several punches to the groin, and as the man screamed in pain, he was given a spinning hook kick to the face, breaking his jaw and causing him to spit out some teeth and bits of flesh before falling to the floor.

"Come on Mileena, let's get out of here!"

Johnny grabbed Mileena by the hand and they ran out of the restaurant. The limo was there waiting for them. They quickly got in and the driver sped away.

"Phew...that was a close one."

"Yeah...you're quite a skilled fighter, Mr. Cage."

"Well you have to be in showbiz." he said with a grin.

"Okay...but those...fireballs you threw..."

"Oh that...uh well...to be perfectly honest...I don't know myself. I've had these powers as long as I could remember. But...where the heck did you learn to fight like you did? That was amazing!"

"Well, thank you Mr. Cage." Mileena said with a snarl. "My parents would train me in the art of fighting ever since I was a little girl. And the knives...well you could say I have certain powers as well."

"Huh...interesting. Say Mileena, I got an idea. Let's skip the fancy pants restaurant and knock some pins down."

"Sounds good to me! But uh...aren't you upset about what happened? That seemed to be nice place that you seem to dine at often...and you...well we are now banished from it...all because of me...we could have just left..."

"Now don't talk like that! I meant everything I said back there! And that place wasn't all that great anyway! A pretty woman like you doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"Oh Mr. Cage..." Mileena said clinging to his arm. "How nice of you to say."

"I'm just being honest, darlin'." Johnny said with a grin. "Driver! Take us to hollywood lanes!"

"Right away, sir."

The driver quickly drove them to a bowling alley and parked in the lot. There weren't too many cars parked in it. Johnny and Mileena got out of the limo and walked inside. An employee quickly walked up to them.

"Ah Mr. Cage. I have your lane reserved for you. That'll be two, correct?"

"Yes sir. Also, a large pepperoni and sausage pizza and a mug of your finest beer."

"Now you're talking!" said Mileena.

"I'll have your order sent there pronto." said the employee before running off. Johnny took Mileena by the hand.

"Come my lady, our lane awaits."

Johnny took Mileena over to the far end of the lanes, where shoes were already waiting for them. They took off their shoes and put on the bowling ones.

"Why not make this a bit interesting, Mr. Cage?"

"Interesting how?"

"Well...if I win, you'll have to owe me another steak at another place."

"Ha ha, okay."

"And if you win..."

Mileena walked up to him and stroked his cheek.

"Then I'll allow you access to my bedding chamber...where we may slumber together."

"Oh..."

Mileena smiled and walked over to pick up her bowling ball. She picked it up, and with one hard throw, launched the ball at the pins, knocking them all down. The pizza and beer were then served to their table. Mileena walked over, picked up one of the slices and took a huge bite.

"Good luck, Mr. Cage."

And so the game went on. The two were neck and neck the whole time, each usually hitting strikes or picking up the spares they got. Eventually it came down to the final frame. Johnny had the ball in his hand, and carefully held it up. With four steps and one clean throw, he threw the balls at the pins, realizing one at the far corner was still wobbling. Panicked, he threw a force ball at it, knocking it down.

"HOOOHH!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mileena cackled, busting into laughter at his pathetic cheating. Johnny blushed with a grin and rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cage. I'm afraid that will not suffice. You lost fair and square."

"D'oh..."

"Do not fret. Perhaps another time."

"Yeah...it's getting pretty late anyway. We should get going."

"Indeed."

The two took off the bowling shoes, putting their regular ones on and left the bowling alley. They then got into the car.

"Driver, home please. Mileena's first."

"Right away, sir."

The driver quickly began to drive them home, and in no time at all, they stopped at Mileena's apartment. Both of them got out and Johnny walked her to the door.

"Thank you for tonight, Mr. Cage. I had a lot of fun."

"Heh, even the whole thing back at the restaurant?"

"Especially that. And uh...is your wound okay?"

"Yeah, my body can heal up injuries like that no problem."

"Well that's good. If you're ever in the mood, I would love to be courted by you again." she said snaking her arms around him. Johnny did the same.

"You got it! Any time!"

Mileena leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, surprising him. They continued to hold and kiss each other for a few seconds before Mileena pulled back.

"Farewell..."

Mileena left into her apartment. Johnny smirked and walked away.

The next day...

Johnny was at the bar with Jax.

"So Johnny, how was your date with Mileena?"

"It was a lot of fun, actually! She's a pretty chill gal once you get to know her. She sometimes talks funny but I think it's cute."

"Wait, you actually went out with her?" asked the bartender.

"You better believe it!"

Mileena, who was there, noticed Johnny and walked up to him, hugging him from behind.

"Greetings, Mr. Cage."

"Hi Mileena.

"W-Whoa! Mileena!" said the bartender.

"Calm down, peasant. I mean no harm right now. I just came to greet my courtier is all."

"Courtier? Are you serious about this, Johnny?"

"Of course of I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"It was just a simple dare-...uh...nevermind."

"It was just a simple what?" asked Mileena.

Johnny sighed. He figured she deserved the truth.

"Jax...dared me to ask you out..."

"What?"

Mileena let go of Johnny. Johnny got off the stool and faced her.

"You mean...you never wanted to court me? You asked...only because your friend told you to do it?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry Mileena...but I..."

Mileena clenched her fists as tears started to flow out of her eyes. She began to growl.

"Mileena...listen."

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed tackling him to the ground. She threw several punches at his face, causing Johnny to hold up his arms defensively, not wanting to hurt her. Jax instinctively ran over and tried to pull Mileena off. It took a bit of effort because she was quite strong, but eventually he pulled her off and held her back.

"Okay, okay calm down."

"Mileena...I'm so sorry."

Mileena ignored him and broke free of Jax's grasp. She then left the bar. Jax walked up to Johnny and offered his hand.

"Yo Johnny...my bad."

Johnny stood himself up and gave Jax a shove.

"Yeah my bad way to go Jax!" Johnny angrily shouted. He took out his cellphone.

"This is going to take one hell of a miracle..."

5 minutes later...

Johnny showed up at Mileena's apartment door with a bouquet of roses with him, along with a white box. He knocked on the door.

"Mileena...are you in there? It's me, Johnny. I came to apologize."

"If you value your life, I suggest you retreat from my dwelling at once!"

"Come on, don't be like that!" Johnny said with a smile. "I just want to talk is all. Please allow me to explain myself, and you'll never have to see me again."

After a few moments of silence, the door opened.

"I'll give you a few minutes to explain yourself."

"May I come in?"

Mileena let out a sigh and let him in. She closed the door. Johnny handed her the roses and box.

"Thanks...what's in the box?"

"Open it."

Mileena set the flowers down and opened the box. Inside were a couple large pieces of beef wrapped in plastic.

"Wha...what are those?

"Two pieces of one-hundred percent legit kobe beef filet mignon."

"Wow...where did you get these?"

"When you work in the movies, you get to know a lot of people."

"Right...any way you have only a couple more minutes. Any longer and I'll force you out." she said with a scowl.

"Okay okay! I got it...yeah...what Jax said was true...he did dare me to ask you out..."

Mileena's scowl grew deeper and she began to growl.

"But! But...that was all. Actually going out with you was never part of the dare...just asking you. I went through with it because...I wanted to. I admit it, Mileena. I was afraid of you in the beginning...but when I got to know you, well...you're a pretty cool woman!"

"Uh..." Mileena said with a blush, touched by his words. "But uh...you're not...revolted...by the way I look?"

"Of course not! I think you have a beautiful face! And you've really shown me that your unique mouth really comes in handy! And if the circumstances were different, I'd love to go out with you again. I'm really sorry from keeping that all from you, but you deserved to know the truth. Well, I guess my time's up. I hope you can forgive me, and maybe we could even be friends.

Johnny turned around and walked towards the door.

"Johnny."

"Hm?"

Johnny turned around and looked at her. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Was...all you said...the truth?"

"Every word."

Mileena held up her arm. Johnny smiled, thinking she wanted him to shake it, and took her hand. Once he did, Mileena pulled him into a kiss, surprising him. After a couple moments, she pulled back and smiled.

"You are forgiven, Mr. Cage."

"Oh uh...so..."

"Shh."

"Huh?"

She continued to hold his hand and led him to her bedroom. She then leaped onto him and into a kiss, sending him tumbling to the bed. They continued to kiss while holding on to each other. Johnny quickly took off his shirt as Mileena took off hers. As they continued to kiss, Johnny undid his pants and Mileena pulled down her panties. Johnny already had a large erection, and wasted no time in thrusting into Mileena, resulting in moans from both of them. Johnny held her and pulled her into him. His hands glowed green, allowing him to thrust even faster.

"Y-Yes! Faster!"

"Haaaahhh!"

Johnny thrusted into Mileena's pelvis even faster. Mileena was feeling the orgasm of a life time. She let out a pleasure-induced squeal, as her fluids began to seep out. Johnny began to ejaculate up a storm, and let out a yell as he was finally finish up. They soon slowed down and panted heavily. They then got off each other and laid side by side together.

"Well...I'm glad we got that off our chests." said Johnny.

"Indeed."

"So uh...do you wanna go have dinner with me tonight?"

"Ha ha ha. It's a date."

THE END.


End file.
